Revenge is Sweet
by Carebeark5
Summary: Brooklyn tries to get Lulu out of the way so she can have Dante all to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Lulu stepped out of the elevator into Dante's apartment, she had just gotten off work and couldn't wait to head over to her boyfriends house to spend some time with him. It looked like her plans were changing because when she walked in Dante wasn't alone.

"Hey baby." he said rising from the couch to welcome her. "How was work?" he asked as they walked back to the couch.

"It was fine, hey Brook." she said taking a seat.

"Hey Dante invited me over to catch up on old times." she said sipping a glass of wine.

Dante went to the kitchen to grab another glass and poured Lulu one too before handing it to her. "Yeah Brook was telling me about the old neighborhood."

"Yeah it hasn't changed much since Dante left but everyone misses you."

"That's good to hear." he said with a laugh.

After talking for a good hour the three of them were starving and Brooklyn offered to cook an Italian dish, Lulu wasn't too sure just what it was but it sounded great. Especially since she had to skip lunch to run errands for Kate. "Dante, I think your all out of garlic." Brook said as she chopped up vegetables.

"Oh it's alright I'll run out and grab some and while I'm out I'll get something for dessert," he said as he grabbed his keys off the table.

"Oh Lulu do you have any gum?" Brooklyn asked coming around the counter.

"Oh yea I have some in my purse one sec," she said as she dumped out her purse to find it. Her purse was a mess and she made a mental note to clean it out when she had a chance.

"Here you go." she said locating the spearmint gum she had. Before gathering up the various items that had spilled out.

"Is that an epipen?" Brook asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm allergic to Pine Nuts."

"Oh really that sucks." she said handing it to her as she headed back for the kitchen.

Dante came back with the garlic and a container of tiramisu for dessert. "You ever had this sweetie?" he asked Lulu showing her the package.

"No but I always wanted to try it."

"You are gonna love it," he said heading for the fridge. "Hey Brook how's it going in here?"

"It's all ready," she said grabbing the plates to put the food on.

They all sat around the table eating the pasta dish Brook had made, Lulu twirled some around her fork and took a big bite. Whatever it was it was delicious. But after the first bite she felt her chest begin to tighten and before she knew it she was struggling to breath. In a matter of minutes she knew she was having an allergic reaction, it had only ever happened once before but she had no idea how it happened this time.

Dante looked over and noticed Lulu had stopped eating, he could hear her struggling to breath and had no idea what was wrong. "Baby are you alright?" he asked dropping his fork and reaching for her.

"I...I c..can't br..breath." she tried to tell him through her sharp intakes of breath, her lungs felt like they were on fire as she tried to stand from the table.

"What's wrong?"

"A...allergic." It was all she had to sat before Dante went into action. "Where's your epipen?" he asked wondering why she had never told him she had an allergy.

"P...Purse." she said as she tried to get to the table but the room felt like it was spinning.

"Where is it?" he yelled in panic.

"It was on the table." Brook said from her spot at the table.

"Where is it now?" he said racing around the room to find it. "Brook help me find it."

Brook slowly rose from the table and helped him look, "I don't see it anywhere." Brook said.

Finally Dante found it hidden behind one of the pillows on the couch, he dumped the contents on the floor to find it just as he heard Lulu collapse behind him. 'Oh my god,' he thought to himself. 'If anything happens to her.'

He pulled off the lid and bent down to inject it into her upper thigh, massaging the area to get the medicine in her faster. "Can you hear me baby?" he asked her.

When there was no response he leaned over her to listen for breath, she was still breathing so he picked her up and headed to the elevator. He didn't even look to see if Brook was following him as he headed down to the car to bring her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

They wouldn't let him in the room to see her, they had told him to wait in the waiting room for news on how she was doing. But they told him he had done the right thing, injecting the epipen as soon as possible and then bringing her in immediately. The waiting was driving him nuts thought, how could this happen. Why had she never even mentioned to him that she had an allergy, if anything happened to her... he was thinking just as she nurse came over to him.  
"She's asking for you."  
"Can I see her now?" he asked following the nurse to her room leaving Brook alone in the waiting room. Entering the room he noticed her laying in the bed, she looked so pale but at least she was awake.  
"Hey baby," he said walking over to the bed and grabbing her hand.  
"Hi," she replied weakly.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to anything?" he asked her.  
"I don't know, I didn't think it mattered. I mean it's not that common and I always make sure my food doesn't have it."  
"Still you should have told me."  
"Dante, I think Brook did this to me."  
"The doctor said your allergic to pine nuts, there's pine nuts in pesto sauce."  
"No I mean I think she did it deliberately."  
"What? Why would she do that? She didn't know, I didn't even know."  
"She knew." Lulu said as he stroked her hair.  
"How could she know?"  
"She asked for a piece of gum earlier and when I dumped out my purse she saw my epipen, she asked me what I was allergic to and I told her."

Dante couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could someone do something like that. Especially someone he thought he could trust, he and Brook had been friends since they were little. "Why would she do something like this?" he said angrily.  
"I don't know." she said as he leaned down to pull her into his arms.  
"I was so scared that I was going to lose you. When you couldn't breath...I just. I just don't know what I would do without you."  
"You don't have to find out. I'm alright." she said as she noticed the tears in his eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry, he was always so strong and now he was showing his true emotions. It just proved to her just how much he loved her.  
"I have to go talk to her."  
"No Dante, don't leave me." she said grabbing his arm.  
"It's ok I won't leave you. It can wait." he said as he sat back down next to her.

After laying next to her, holding her in his arms for the past hour and a half. Dante leaned down to check if she was a asleep. But she was looking back at him, "Dante I'm hungry." she said sitting up.  
"I guess that means your feeling better?" he asked with a smile as he leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.  
"Yeah."  
"How about I go over to Kellys and get you some of those Fries you love so much." he suggested rising from the bed.  
"Oh and a big juicy burger to go with it."  
"You really are hungry." he said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"Thank you sweetie," she replied with a smile.

While Dante was gone Lulu closed her eyes, she was still a little tired and weak from the attack earlier. Just as she was about to drift off she heard someone clear their throat and her eyes flew open, there in the doorway stood Brooklyn. "What are you doing here?" Lulu said sitting up and glaring at her.  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were alright." she said in a way that gave Lulu shivers.  
"I know you did this to me."  
"Really? And just how are you going to prove that?" she said with a grin.  
"Dante already knows, I told him."  
"I'm sure you did but there's no way he'll believe you. We've been friends for years he knows who he can trust."  
"Yeah he trusts me over you any day. I want you to leave."  
"Are you gonna make me?" she said stepping closer to the bed.  
"You won't get away with this." Lulu said.  
"I think I will, no one will believe you."  
"Why did you do it Brook?"  
"Isn't it obvious, I wanted you to die so I could have Dante." Brooklyn said in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
"That will never happen."

"Brook what are you doing here?" Dante said stepping into the room with the bags in his hands.  
"I just came to make sure Lulu was alright, I was so scared." Brook said putting on a mask to make Dante believe her.  
"Don't play that game with me Brook, I just heard everything you said." Dante replied dropping the bags on the side table.  
"Oh Dante I was joking, Lulu believed I would do something like this so I played along."  
"What do you think I'm stupid?" Dante said angrily.

"Dante you've known me your whole life, who are you gonna believe me or her?" Brook said tears forming in her eyes as she pointed at Lulu.  
"I love her. And you, you almost killer her." Dante yelled angrily.  
"She's just fine and you have no proof that I did anything." Brook sniveled.  
"I will find the proof I need but until then I want you to stay away from me and don't you dare come near Lulu." he said pointing to the door. "Now leave."

Brook backed out of the room, she couldn't believe he had believed Lulu over her. How had her plan backfired? Oh well it didn't matter now, she knew she just had to come up with something else. Something that would win her Dante, she just needed Lulu out of the way.

Dante sat down next to Lulu, "You ok honey?" he asked touching her shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with a small smile.  
"I'm sorry, I can't believe she did this to you. I trusted her, I thought she was my friend."  
"Dante this is not your fault, don't beat yourself up over it. It's over now she can't hurt us now that we know what she's all about." Lulu said pushing a piece of his hair back from his forehead.  
"You right baby." Dante said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "You ready to eat?" he asked leaning over to grab the bag.  
"Yes." she said sitting up straighter as he pulled the tray over to her bed and pulled out a food tray, opening the box for her and sliding it towards her as he grabbed his as well.  
"Did you get ketchup?" she asked glancing down at the bag on the floor.  
"Of course, I know how much you love your ketchup." he said reaching down to hand her a handful of ketchup packets.

Lulu looked over at Dante's food tray he had a burger just like she did but no fries. "Where's your fries?" she asked.  
"I don't really like fries." he explained.  
"Yeah, yeah I remember the only thing you think should be fried is chiachetti. But come on you have to try one, I guarantee you haven't tasted fries like this." she said holding it near his mouth.  
Dante took it from her chewing it and then smiled, she was right he had never had fries like this before. "Wow those are good."  
"See told you." she said taking a big bite of her burger. When she noticed Dante reach over to grab another french fry.  
"Hey those are mine, I said you could have one but you have to get your own." she said with a laugh as she swatted his hand away as he put on a pouty face.  
"Alright you can have some more but next time you'll listen to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu rolled over and stretched before opening her eyes, she hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. The hospital bed was very uncomfortable. She spotted Dante asleep in the chair beside her bed his head bent to lean on the bed beside her, he had stayed with her all night long. Reaching over she stroked his head of dark hair, "Hey sleepyhead." she whispered to him as he groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Mmm, hey baby. How you feeling?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck where the pain had set in.  
"I'm fine I think your the one I need to worry about sleeping with your neck like that." she said with a laugh.  
"I didn't want to leave you." he said as he reached for her hand.  
"I would have been fine." she said reaching out to rub his neck and shoulders.  
"And risk Brook coming back here, she could have killed you. I won't let her anywhere near you again."  
"I can handle her, Dante. She can't hurt us, not now that we both know the truth about her."

Today she was being released from the hospital, the doctors had given her a clean bill of health. And Lulu couldn't wait to be free of the hospital, she hated hospitals. She had been in them far too often for her own liking. "Can we go home now?" she asked Dante as he returned from a coffee run.  
"Yeah we can leave anytime but I think there's a mountain of paperwork that needs filing out before I can take you home."  
"Ya, your probably right." she said with a sigh as she grabbed her clothes from the chair and headed to the bathroom to change so they could get this over with.

Pulling up in front of the loft, Dante climbed out and made his way around to her door to help her out. "Did you take a wrong turn? Why are we at your place?" she asked looking up at his building.  
"You are staying with me," he said with a smile as he led her to the door.  
"Is this about Brook again? Cause I'll be fine. She wouldn't dare try anything like this again."  
"No, well that's part of it. But you just got out of the hospital and I want to take care of you. I could have lost you."  
"But you didn't. I'm not ready to leave you just yet."  
"I'm not ready to lose you yet either. Not for a very very very long time."

That night Dante decided to make a nice dinner for Lulu, he didn't want her to have to worry about anything. She just got home and he planned to take care of her. Sure she was doing just fine as she had stated numerous times since they had left the hospital but he had come too close to losing her. Way too close. He didn't know what he would do if he ever did, it was just to hard to imagine. As he was putting the lasagna into the oven he heard a knock at the door. Lulu was still laying down after Dante insisted she should get some rest and he didn't want her to be awakened so he headed through the living room to get the door. Throwing open the door he was surprised to see Brooklyn standing on the other side, she was the last person he expected to see. After the stunt she had pulled he wouldn't have been surprised if he never seen her again. But there she was standing there with a bag in her hand.  
"What are you doing here?" Dante asked angrily as he stepped out the door shutting it behind him so Lulu wouldn't hear them.  
"I came to apologize for what I did to Lulu. It was dumb and I realized that it never should have happened. I hope you and Lulu can both forgive me," she said handing him the bag.  
"What's this?" he asked holding up the bag.  
"It's for Lulu to apologize like I said I'm so sorry for what I did."  
"A present doesn't make up for what you did. You could have killed her," Dante said trying not to yell.  
"I know it doesn't make up for it but I plan on making it up to her, showing her that I'm truly sorry."  
"I'll give this to her when she wakes up but you should go. She won't be happy to see you here," he said as she turned to leave.

Dante headed for the bedroom a few minutes later, "Baby dinner's ready." He said as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "You made dinner?" she asked with a small smile. "All by yourself?"  
"Yes all by myself," he said reaching out to tickled her a little.  
"No help from Olivia?"  
"Well ok she did give me the recipe but I made it all on my own."  
"Alright well let's see how it turned out," Lulu said as she climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table she noticed the bag sitting on the kitchen counter, "What's that?"  
"Oh Brooklyn brought that for you, when you were asleep," he said bringing it over to her.  
"She was here? What is she crazy coming here after what she did."  
"She said she was sorry and that she wants to make amends."  
"Amends? There is no way I would ever forgive her for what she did. She almost killed me, deliberately and you know that. Or do you not believe me."  
"Baby of course I believe you. I heard what she said to you in that hospital."  
"She has some nerve." Lulu said getting up to toss the gift in the garbage.  
"Aren't you even going to see what it is?" he asked.  
"No I don't need to know what it is because I am not forgiving her.

After dinner Dante cleaned up the dishes and then made his way over to the couch where Lulu was sitting. "Hey sweetie I gotta go to work but I want you to call me if she shows up here again ok."  
"OK, don't worry I'll be fine." she said as he leaned down to kiss her. Lulu tried to wait up for Dante but he texted her saying he would be home late, so she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

When she was fast asleep Brooklyn snuck into the apartment, looking around she noticed an envelope on the coffee table. Opening it up she found two Yankee's tickets inside to the game next week, she knew how much Dante loved the Yankee's. With a grin she ripped up the tickets and placed them back on the table on top of envelope so that Dante would notice them when he came home. It was the perfect plan, he would think Lulu was the one who had ripped them up. Seeing Lulu in asleep in the bed she quietly snuck back out shutting the door gently behind her.

The Next Day

Dante grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed for the couch, flipping on the television. Lulu was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he turned the volume down real low. That's when he noticed the tickets, he knew that Lulu had other plans that day but they had talked about this and agreed that he could go to the game with Micheal or Morgan. 'Why would she rip up the tickets?' he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu slowly opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window, reaching over for Dante she realized his side of the bed was empty. Sliding her feet over the side of the bed she noticed him sitting on the couch with something in his hand. "Morning."

"Lulu what's this?" Dante asked holding up the ripped tickets.

"What happened?" she asked reaching out for them.

"You tell me."

"What? I have no idea what happened."

"Lu, the tickets didn't rip themselves up. I mean I know we argued about it because it was on the same day as the Crimson party but I thought we agreed that it was alright. You said I could still go to the game and take Micheal or Morgan."

"Dante I didn't rip them up."

"Then who did little elves or fairies? Did they just break in to rip up the tickets because they aren't fans."

"Dante I would never rip up your tickets, why would I do that?" Lulu asked.  
"Who else could have done it I certainly didn't rip up my own tickets."

"Look I'm not going to sit here and have you accuse me of something I didn't do. I'm going home call me when you realize you were wrong."

Dante sat on the couch after Lulu left wondering what the hell had happened. He hated that he made her want to leave, he just wanted her to admit the truth. Sure he was mad about it but Lulu meant more to him than some game. Dante grabbed his cellphone off the table, he had to call her and make her understand that he wasn't mad at her. All he got was her voice mail "Lulu's phone leave me a message and I'll get back to you," he heard.

"Baby, please pick up. I'm sorry about earlier but I'm not mad about the tickets. I'll go with you to the Crimson party just please call me back."

Tossing her purse on the chair Lulu flopped down on the couch, 'How could he think I would do something like that. I would never...ew he just makes me so mad sometimes,' Lulu thought to herself. She had no idea how it had happened but someone had ripped that ticket and if it wasn't her and it wasn't Dante, there was only one person who could have done it. She should have known that Brooklyn would try something else. After stooping so low as to literally send her into anaphylactic shock there was nothing she wouldn't do to ruin their lives. Just then she heard the melodic sound of her cell phone in her purse, reaching over she pulled it out noticing she had a new message. Realizing it was Dante she dropped the phone back on the table, she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

Dante paced the length of the loft, stopping every once and a while to glare at his cell phone on the table. She hadn't called yet, why wasn't she calling? He knew she was mad when she had left but he had apologized to her. He wasn't mad he just wondered why she would do something like that. But it had been a few hours now and she still hadn't called, he knew he had to make things right. He had to find her and tell her that it didn't matter what happened or why just as long as she wasn't mad at him anymore. He couldn't take her being mad at him. Grabbing his coat he headed out the door.

He decided to try her apartment first, with a sigh her knocked on the door. He hoped she would at least answer the door. "Who is it?" she asked from the other side.

"Lu, baby please open the door."

"Dante go away, I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Please baby just, just open the door. I'm not mad about the stupid ticket."

"Your not mad! I didn't do it Dante, I told you that."

"Ok ok it doesn't matter if you did or you didn't. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"Well it's too damn bad isn't it cause I am mad."

"I'm sorry sweetie I really am, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing just leave me alone right now."

"Nope I'm not leaving until you forgive me," Dante said leaning against the door.

"Your gonna be out there for a VERY long time then," she said going back over to the couch and flipping on the television.

When Dante heard the sound of the tv through the door he knew he had to do something to get her attention. So he started singing That's Amore very loudly and a little off-key,

_**In Napoli where love is king  
When boy meets girl here's what they say**_

_**When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore**_

Lulu turned the tv on mute when she thought she heard Dante singing in the hallway, 'Yep he was definitely singing and horribly I might add. What the hell does he think hes doing,' she though to herself. "Dante what are you doing?" she yelled through the door. "I'm serenading you until you open the door," he said before going back to his singing.

_**When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"**_

He seemed to get louder with each verse as she cringed at the thought of the neighbours overhearing him. But she also couldn't help but laugh a little at his cheesiness, sometimes he could be over-the-top. Like when he used his cheesy pick-up lines on her in the beginning of their relationship.

_**Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella**_

Maxie opened the door of her bedroom and padded into the living room, "What's going on?" she asked clearly not happy about being awakened. "Is that Dante?"

"Yeah he says he's serenading me until I open the door."

"What'd he do this time?" she asked taking a seat on the couch next to her friend.

"He accused me of ripping up his precious Yankee's tickets."

"And did you?" Maxie asked with a small smile.

"No I did not."

_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love**_

"Ok then why does he think you did it?"

"Because he assumes that since he didn't do it, it must be me."

"Ok well if it wasn't him and it wasn't you, then who did it?"

"Brooklyn."

"Ok why don't you tell him that?"

"He didn't give me the chance and now I'm mad at him."

"Ok well he's singing horribly in our hallway at midnight, what will the neighbours think?"

"I'm not letting him in."

"Fine then I will," Maxie said as she got up and went to open the door with Lulu trying to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxie threw open the door before Lulu could stop her and Dante stepped inside, "I'm just gonna give you two some privacy."

"No Maxie!" Lulu said trying to stop her, but it was no use she was left alone with Dante.

"Lulu...baby. Please just listen alright I'm sorry for accusing you. I don't care if you did it or not just please don't be mad at me."

"Dante it's the fact that you would even think that I would do something like this that makes me so angry." She said making her way over to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm sorry about that baby. If you didn't rip up those tickets then who did?"

"Think about it Dante who hates me this much. Who wants you all for herself? I mean for God's sake Dante she almost killed me she would do anything to get me out her way."

"She said she was sorry that she had changed and wasn't going to bother us anymore. I need to talk to her about this."

"No...Dante that's exactly what she wants. To be alone with you and convince you that she's changed. Don't even give her the satisfaction, you know what she did and so do I and that's all that matters."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked with a grin as he stepped closer to her and caressed her arm.

"Yes, how can I not with that cheesy display of serenading me outside my door."

"You loved it and you know it." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Maxie's gone. We're all alone now," he said reaching between them to unbutton her top.

"She could come back." She mumbled against his lips as she pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Well then let's take this to your room." He said lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Tossing her onto the bed, their lips met once again as he leaned down over top of her. "Best thing about this little argument we had is the make-up sex," he said as she unbuckled his belt.

"That's all you think about isn't it Falconeri?" she said with a laugh.

"Most of the time, yes your right about that one. But how can I not when I have the hottest girlfriend in the world."

Lulu kissed his chest all the way down to the top of his jeans before unbuttoning them and releasing him from his confines. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone as he undid her bra with one swift movement. Before she knew it his mouth was over one breast, teasing and tasting as he caressed the other with his hand. He continued his pleasureful torture until she thought she couldn't take anymore and then he stopped long enough to rummaged in her nightstand where he kept a few condoms for when they stayed over at her place.

He quickly sheathed himself and kissed her once again before entering her their hips joining in a rhythm they knew too well. They tumbled over into ecstasy together as Lulu collapsed a top his chest, their rapid breathing returning to normal as he held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

They lay in bed with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. "We need to do something about Brooklyn." She said looking up at him.

"I still can't believe she would do something like this."

"Dante."

"I know, I know she did it. It's just I've known her since we were kids and she was never like this."

"Well maybe there has just never been anyone she considered a threat until now. She wants you all to herself."

"Well that's not happening." He told her pulling her closer so she was practically on top of him. "I love you."

"She's going to keep trying things to break us up. I mean she's already caused me to have an allergic reaction and ripped up your tickets hoping you would blame me."

"I won't let her hurt you, not again." He said remembering the feelings of helplessness when she was in the hospital.

"What we need to do is catch her in the act. Whatever she's planning next, we need to be one step ahead."

"What If she's done trying to break us up."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Ok, ok your right."

Dante's phone rang interrupting their conversation. He reached over and grabbed it off the side table, "Falconeri." He answered. "Alright, I'll be there in a few." He turned to look at Lulu, "Sorry babe I gotta go into work."

"Ok ill see you later." She told him as he leaned over to kiss her before dressing an dreading out the door.

Lulu decided to take a shower before starting her day. She had no idea Brooklyn would choose that exact moment to put her next plan into action. She unlocked the door to their apartment with with the spare key she had stolen and let herself inside. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and knew Lulu was in the shower. This would be perfect and she wouldn't even see it coming.


End file.
